Engine systems including internal combustion engines are often required to meet performance in several areas. While delivering requested amounts of power, engines are also often required to operate efficiently in terms of resource consumption and meet low emission requirements, such as EPA Tier 4 Final requirements for smoke and NOX emissions. These goals are often governed by trade-offs, such as targeting greater power delivery while also targeting less fuel consumption. Engine systems are often calibrated to manage the trade-offs to achieve the overall goals.
An engine system often includes one or more subsystems, such as a fuel subsystem, an air handling subsystem, and an aftertreatment subsystem. Integrated calibration utilizing complex modeling of the entire engine system with all subsystems is often performed in order to adequately capture behavior and interactions between subsystems, which contributes to long calibration cycles. Another factor contributing to long calibration cycles is that engine systems are often calibrated to meet performance requirements under varying conditions, such as steady state, multiple transient states, and all at various altitudes. With ever more demanding performance goals, there remains a continuing need to robustly and time-efficiently calibrate engine systems and to control engine systems in operation to provide power, minimize resource consumption, and meet emissions requirements.